The Fourth Espada: Great Winged Fox ALTERNATE
by TheShadowOnTheWall
Summary: As requested; harem version of the IM Challenge. Even Ulquiorra Cifer has memories he'd like to forget. His betrayal and execution at the hands of those he called friends. Uzumaki Naruto is dead, and his new form cares little for it. But as he dies once more, he remembers a face; Hinata. Even a monster deserves a chance at love, and revenge. And the Spirit King is happy to oblige.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.**

**Well, here it is! You asked for it and here it is!**

**This story follows after chapter twelve on the main version. I say this because nothing else happened differently to the main story.**

**Okay, disclaimers first.**

**Now, for the record, I am not anti-women. I say this so as to say in advance, the girls involved in this story _will not be objectified_. I shall treat them with care and respect. I will not exploit them...Okay this is a harem, so I will take _some _liberties...Just a few, mostly around Anko. Come on, her flirty attitude is just begging for it. Again, I must stress I will treat them with care and respect. **** Just lik TFE:GWF this focuses on Ulquiorra and the relationship as well as the action. It's just that here he has four women.** I say this because I don't want to give the impression this is pure smut and exploitation.

**Now, for a little spoilers. This chapter may seem to move fast because, well, screw it, there is only so much I can do with Konoha! So, to hell with it. I have come to the conclusion of moving the plot forward again. In this chapter, and the next in the Main One, Ulquiorra reveals his past. Yes, I know it may be too soon, but...What more can I do? I know that sounds stupid but there you go. Besides, it means the real plot can begin.**

**This chapter turned out longer than expected, though it's shorter than on the Main One. I hope to make them as long as the others soon. I just need to work on the story for this one so that it keeps the same plot as TFE:GWF without too much damage to my original plot.**

**Anyway have fun. For those who don't remember the result of the poll, the girls are Hinata (mandatory), Nii Yugito, Samui and Anko.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Ulquiorra looked at the group, his cold eyes fixed on Tsunade. "Well. Who's the girl?"

Tsunade smiled. "Girls."

"Plural?" Ulquiorra replied. Something about that didn't sit right with him. He just wanted Hinata. Who else would he possibly want? Ulquiorra's silence continued and his eyes drifted between the four Konoha-nin.

"I refuse," he said, returning to work.

"Please hear us out," Tsunade argued. Ulquiorra looked back up at her, his pen in hand. He hesitated, then lowered it. _'They could be about to say Hinata. They would conclude I told her everything because I was attracted to her. The other girl though…'_

Tsunade turned to look at Anko and Hiashi. Anko smiled and said, "Well, I'm one."

Hiashi paused, before saying, "And my daughter Hinata."

If Ulquiorra did not possess the self control and coldness of a statue, he would have broken into a wide grin. As it was, a warm feeling blossomed in his breast, somewhere within his Hollow Hole. Hinata was his. Sasuke would _never_ touch her. Still, he kept up his mask of iron. He knew that they would leap at any chance to manipulate him, and he still needed to reveal himself to Hinata.

"I was under the impression Hinata was engaged to Uchiha?"

Danzo spoke up. "Uchiha is of the opinion three wives is enough. Besides," he glanced at Hiashi, "Hyuga Hiashi has the right to choose Hinata's husband. He has reconsidered it and decided to offer you the opportunity."

Ulquiorra glanced at Hiashi, who returned his gaze.

"…I fail to see why I should accept." Once again he was attempting to weasel anything else out of them.

Tsunade smiled. "Well, Hinata reminds you of…someone, and Anko has some powerful blood. It would be of great benefit to the Cifer Clan."

Ulquiorra was silent for some time, glancing at Anko, who in turn grinned at him. "Perhaps I should speak with Ulquiorra alone?" she said, turning to the others.

They nodded and stood, Danzo inclining his head and Tsunade smiling as they left. Hiashi remained as grim as ever as he left, closing the door behind them. Anko, watching Ulquiorra intently, flopped down in a chair, grinning wildly.

"So, how shall we start?"

Ulquiorra continued to gaze at her silently.

"How about I tell you why I want to do this?"

"I can make an educated guess."

"Oh?"

"Power. Money. Rank. Protection. Am I correct?"

Her grin shrunk to a rather sombre smile. "No. You have a low opinion of everyone don't you?"

"Logically there would only be a few reasons why-"

"Shut up."

Ulquiorra's jaw snapped shut. For a moment she seemed to be channelling the spirit of Aizen in her commanding tone. She looked grimly at him.

"Let us assume for a minute that you have some grasp of human emotions." Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. "Now, from this standing point," Ulquiorra suddenly had the distinct impression Anko was using his sense of logic and reason to browbeat him into submission, "Examine the facts. You are intelligent, good looking…kind…to a certain extent…Don't look at me like that! The Council thanks you for the donations to the orphanage by the by." She smiled at him. He was beginning to regret allowing her to speak. He should have slit her tongue in two and be done with it. In hindsight he probably should have kept an eye open for someone tailing him when he was making his secret donations to the orphanage. Why he was making such donations he really didn't know himself.

"And furthermore, you are rich, talented and with a kekkei genkai any sane mother would want for her children. Regeneration, flight, iron skin and whatever else you have up your sleeve. How could I not be interested?"

"How old are you Mitarashi?"

"Twenty-seven. Now, you are wondering why I don't find someone else, correct? To tell the truth, you killed Orochimaru, something I have wanted to do for years. Ulquiorra, you proved you are a strong man, stronger than many. Hell, even the other Sannin couldn't kill Orochimaru!"

"Their emotions limited their ability to fight him."

"True, but," she leant forward, her elbows on the table, framing her face in her hands. "You have emotions too. Somewhere deep inside, there is some form of love. That girl you felt for, you harvested, didn't you? You needed her close at all times-"

"Mitarashi," he said, his tone harsh as ice, "Leave her out of this."

"Why? Did you promise never to love again?"

"No. I do not like you using her to manipulate me. Why do you want to marry me?"

"You are someone that stands by their beliefs no matter what. You have compassion, even if it is locked behind iron doors. And I think you could make a decent husband."

'…_Her argument is solid enough I'll give her that.'_

"And what would I get from marrying you?"

Her smile widened. She leant forward, using her arms to press her breasts together. He frowned at that. "Considering this place is marginally more civilised than Hueco Mundo, I didn't think you would do that."

"Oh, I'm just a little…intense."

"…I don't think that word fits my comment."

She smiled again, sitting in a position with far more decorum. "Besides, I don't care for women who flaunt themselves like whores."

"Touché. Well, I have been told I am beautiful, though that is just a matter of taste. I learnt from Orochimaru, so I am quite skilled. I know how to protect myself, so you wouldn't have to fear me being a liability. I wouldn't cheat on you; I'm a bit of a romantic myself. And," here she leant forward and whispered in his ear, "You would enjoy seeing what I could do to Hinata-chan."

Naruto and Ulquiorra shared a look. Ulquiorra looked at his past self trying to hide a nosebleed. Unsuccessfully.

Anko leant back and added. "Plus…I have a soft spot for people like you."

"People like me?"

"Broken," she said simply.

She had brains and guts he would give her that. _'She's like me in a way; a result of upbringing'_.

"And, well, not many guys are interested in me. Most that are, are spies making sure I don't go traitor. You on the other hand have sense and manners. And I would like to think I would be a good wife and mother."

Ulquiorra was silent for some time, watching her. Finally he sighed.

"Very well. I accept." Watching her smile, Ulquiorra raised a finger. "Remember this though. I will probably never love you. My heart belongs to one person. And Hinata has to agree to marry me."

"You strike a hard bargain! Why her?"

"In Hueco Mundo, it is thought that sometimes **Reio-sama **will remove a harvested soul if He believes their time cut short. He will reincarnate them and make sure they meet the ones they loved again."

"…And you hope **Reio-sama **sent the girl's soul back in time to be reincarnated as Hinata to give you a second chance?" The look on her face matched her next words. "That's kind of an odd move and a long shot, Ulquiorra-kun."

He ignored the honorific as he replied. "I wouldn't say that. **Reio-sama **is a tad…eccentric."

XXXXXX

For the twentieth time in the last two hours, Karin had to remind herself Ulquiorra wanted the Haruno girl alive. _'He wants to kill her once he's killed Uchiha-teme. He wants to kill her personally. He wants to kill her personally. He wants to kill her personally.'_

"What about this dress?"

'…_He wants to kill her personally… He wants to kill her personally…'_

"What do you think Karin-chan?"

'_That you need a lobotomy with a fucking crowbar.'_

"It's a little…Hinata-san, how would you put it?"

"Excessive?"

"Yes that's it. It would suit Chou far better. She has the right look for that dress." The dress in question was a very formal kimono. It looked like something out of a fairy tale that the princess wore. The fact that it was gold with pink dragons and fans for decoration didn't help. She looked better in simpler clothing, with a refined elegance. She looked at Hinata. She was jealous of the girl; she looked good in anything. Chou meanwhile had the understated beauty of a painting, and elegant dress, mostly formal, turned her into a demure and enchanting creature.

Haruno Sakura…Whores on the street would look more elegant than her! Since the beginning of the misadventure she had been gravitating to the Hyuga girls, but that was no surprise. So far, the pink haired girl had dragged them to a dozen clothes shops and Karin had been forced to utilise her right to some of Ulquiorra's money. He was not going to be happy.

"Oh, come on Karin-chan! You would look great in this!"

Karin noticed she skirted around the point she made about Chou. The poor girl looked as sad as she had felt when Ulquiorra had told her about his life. Hinata and she had struck up a form of friendship, and to be honest, she was starting to really see what Ulquiorra had seen her. Intelligent, kind, gentle, a will of iron. She was a fine woman.

It was while Sakura was trying to force Karin to try on a dress, that Tsunade and Danzo came upon them.

"Hello girls! How is everything going?"

"Well enough, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, still smiling. "Hinata, there have been developments."

Karin looked at Hinata sidelong, making sure to remember this conversation for Ulquiorra. The next few words nearly knocked her to the floor.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Your father has released you from your engagement to Uchiha-san. Instead, if he agrees, you are to marry Ulquiorra."

It was in that moment that Karin was convinced that Ulquiorra was **Reio-sama's **bastard/relative. How the hell could he have such luck?

XXXXXX

Hinata was escorted to Ulquiorra's office in a state of extreme confusion.

'_Why would father agree to this? He was all gung-ho for me to marry Uchiha-teme to get that Rinnegan knock-off, now he wants me to marry Ulquiorra? Granted it's better than Uchiha but, why? Still, I could use this to get him to help me kill the Council.'_

Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk, a droll look on his face. Anko seemed to have gotten on his nerves. She wasn't surprised. Anko had that ability.

Tsunade and the others waited outside, closing the door behind them.

"Well," said Anko after the silence had grown uncomfortable, "Shall we start?"

Hinata sighed and sat down beside her. "Mitarashi-san, what are you doing here?"

Anko smiled at her before patting her hand. "Ulquiorra has the honour of having us both as wives."

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed. She knew that this would happen eventually. Ulquiorra was way too strong for Konoha not to offer him two wives. She'd come to accept from a young age that whoever she would marry would likely have a couple of wives. Heck, Naruto had been part of the Uzumaki Clan; he might have had her and another wife. No, what really got to her was the enjoyment Anko got out of this and Ulquiorra's serene calmness. That and the fact that he had agreed and her father was once again playing a game with her. She had really thought that Ulquiorra was above this.

"Don't panic Hinata-chan! Ulquiorra-kun here hasn't decided yet. The deal is he will only go through with this…if you agree to marry him."

"…Pardon?"

Anko smiled at her and waved a hand at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra told you there was a girl in his past…"

"And I look like her."

They looked at Ulquiorra for confirmation. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"She was blind." Well that explained the eyes. "She was shy, gentle and…the mother of my child. She had long hair of a dark hue and…"

He stopped again. Hinata realised that, for a man who walled himself away from the world, talking about this was probably very hard, if not physically impossible.

Anko seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Ulquiorra-kun-"

"We met a few years after I left the commune. She was a prisoner of a gang. She offered herself to me if I freed her. I was young and my desire for a woman overruled my sense of…"

"Sense of propriety," put in Hinata gently.

"Yes. Once I freed her, she travelled with me. She had no choice. I had to hunt for her and protect her. When I felt the desire, I…used her. Somewhere along the line, we grew to know each other. We," here his lips twisted slightly, "Fell in love. She died not long after giving birth to our daughter. The child died just before her. She never realised it, as she held her in her arms. She made me promise to look after her. Once the souls were released, I consumed them." He looked over them. "I would be lying if I said your appearance didn't have some influence."

'…_I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I don't want to manipulate him like this but…If I can get his help…'_

"I…suppose it's better than marrying Uchiha," she said.

Anko smiled and nodded.

"Well, I suppose we had better tell the Council."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra, Anko and Hinata sat in his office in his manor, all looking rather distressed, or as close as Ulquiorra could get to it.

Congratulations, questions and more descended upon them like rain. Hiashi had a few words with Ulquiorra in private, then had exited looking bemused. Hinata had been showered with advice and tips from the married women of the Council and the offices. Anko meanwhile had to deflect a lot of snarky comments from her fellow Jonin. In the end, Ulquiorra had silenced them all by saying, "Forgive me, but business is concluded and I wish to speak to my fiancé's in private."

Ulquiorra had **sonido'd **the girls to his room and then offered them some tea. They took it with thanks and drank.

Ulquiorra meanwhile was in great internal debate.

'_Anko is neutral, so she would probably help me. Hinata though…Is it too soon to reveal my past? If I do so now, Anko would see. Still, she is engaged to me…'_

For once in his life, Ulquiorra decided to throw caution to the wind. "Hinata, Anko, I need to show you something." So saying he reached up and plucked out his eye. Ignoring their protest, he crushed it.

XXXXXX

_A rush of memories. A whirlwind of chaotic images, half-felt emotions and cold eyes._

_Lips like flower petals against theirs. A feeling like agony in their limbs. Unending centuries of trauma, millennia of never ending soul-numbing isolation. The ghost of lips against his maintained by the mask over his face.  
_

_Constant recollections of agony. Traitors stabbing him in the back, repeated every time they closed their eyes._

_Swearing fealty to a great lord, kneeling before him._

_Memories of a broken boy flashed through their mind._

"_I love you, Naruto-kun."_

XXXXXX

Anko stared at Ulquiorra as the memories faded. Battle after battle, terror after terror faded until it was just him sitting there.

Hinata sat in shock. Delirium. She was insane. Yes, that was it. She was insane. Fat tears ran down her face, slowly at first, then faster, faster, faster. Her eyes were red, her nose bubbling with a little mucus and her face screwed up in a mix of joy, sadness, pain and euphoria.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered it like a prayer.

A hand white as snow, covered in a little blood from his eye, touched her cheek. "What is left of him."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Their lips collided and she pulled him into an embrace.

* * *

**...I hope that was good. I didn't put everything that happended to Ulquiorra in because I decided it would be better not to. His eye relay ability, for his fiancée's, is the relaying of emotions (or what he felt of them) and of experiences. There are things that appear in the blink of an eye and vanish immediatly. So, no, not a cheap thing. I just wanted to do something else with it. I decided to make it from a singular point of view rather than two just for the hell of it. **

**Yes, that is the last time he fiddles with his past. He just needed something to get Hinata to agree to the marriage, and the best way was to appeal to her gentle soul. No she isn't gullible, she just acted like that because of her bond to Ulquiorra. Yes, it'll be explained next time.**

**...Lemons. Yes there will be lemons. And this is where the liberties come in. I'm sorry but this is a harem fanfiction. It's just too tempting to go a little crazy here. I repeat though, care and respect. I will just make it more...interesting.**

**Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.**

**I should say that at times, due to the nature of this story, I may have some trouble writing it. I'm sorry if at times it is a bit lackluster, I hope to improve it as time goes on.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ulquiorra stumbled back under Hinata's assault, his hands coming to rest on his desk to support their joint weight. Her lips were soft and tasted like lavender. Her body felt as soft as downy feathers. His hands remained stiff on the table, but their iron grip began to strain the wood, causing it to shiver and groan in protest.

Ulquiorra's hands slowly relinquished the table and gently took her arms. She felt warm to the touch, unlike his own frozen body. Her long lavender hair moved through his fingers like water. His tongue shyly duelled with her own. This was something he had hoped to do for nearly three thousand years. Why in Reio-sama's name was he feeling so strange about it?

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered into his cheek.

Three thousand years he had waited for this moment. Now it was here, it felt _wrong_. She wasn't kissing Naruto. She was kissing something that was the polar opposite of Naruto; an apathetic and emotionless being unwilling to care for others.

He tried to step away, but found he couldn't. Despite his reticence, he felt right in her arms. Her skin was soft and smooth as silk, and yet possessed a toughness born of harsh training and hardship.

"Hinata…" She did not respond. Tears were shining in her lavender eyes. "I'm not…"

"I don't care." Ulquiorra watched her intently; lavender orbs meeting flakes of emerald ice.

"I'm not Naruto." Why was he doing this? He had hurt her, he could see it. Her eyes were not moist from happy tears as they had been moments ago, but from sorrow.

"Hinata," he murmured, his snow-white hands pressing against hers shyly. "I'm…sorry. I am not who I once was."

"I don't care," she repeated. Her voice was quiet, almost heartbroken, but defiant. "I don't care what you say, Naruto-Ulquiorra. You're still the same person as before. Nothing," she laid her lips to his cheek, close to his own lips, "Has changed between us."

He weakened. He through aside his code, attitude and behaviour. He kissed her back, slowly, shyly, the anticipation and hunger of three millennia washing away.

Their hands bunched together and held each other close. "I know why you came back…"

"Erm…" In his passion, he had forgotten his other fiancé. Turning he saw Anko looking downright afraid, her eyes lingering on his altered form. "Er…"

Anko was in trouble. She knew it. She had seen Ulquiorra's past life as the little blond troublemaker, Uzumaki Naruto. She remembered his trial and execution. His memories had washed over her like dark water, filling her with all the weight of those wasted centuries of loss and desire. The memories of his battles and pain echoed in her mind as she watched the two long separated souls reconnect. Ulquiorra's eyes focused in on her and she hurriedly tried to rise, but his eyes seemed to pin her in place.

"Mitarashi Anko." She froze. She was gonna die. '_Fuckfuckfuckfuck.'_

Ulquiorra turned from Hinata, his eyes lingering on her for a moment as he set his gaze on Anko.

"Well…I suppose I hadn't thought that through," he said. He looked between Anko and the door.

"I must be losing my common sense; letting you see that…was a mistake."

The way he said that was more terrifying than the declaration of a death sentence. His hand was near his blade, the green tsuka a mere inch from his fingers.

"U-Ulquiorra," Hinata said, reaching out and laying her hand on his arm. He went still, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. His arm lowered, leaving his sword alone.

"…Anko…I suppose you saw everything."  
A nod, still afraid. "You ate Orochimaru's soul."

"Not the most pleasant of tastes, but one of the most satisfying."

Hinata looked between them and saw the look in Ulquiorra's eye. He was going to silence Anko, any way he could. She stepped between them and looked without fear into his eyes.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," she started. He noticed that her stutter had returned. It was a quirk by the looks, formed around him. "Please, don't hurt her."

Ulquiorra's gaze moved between the two women. He noticed a slight movement in Anko's wrist, a small kunai gleaming there. A single finger lanced down and, gently as a dove, halted her movements.

"…We must discuss this…"

Hinata didn't let him say anything more, mashing her lips against his. Automatically he returned it, raising his arms, enfolding her in a small embrace. His black and white lips were a stark contrast to her peach coloured skin. Anko was paralysed in place. His presence commanded absolute silence and obedience. She was trapped, pinned beneath a combination of sympathy and fear.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was disturbed. He was acting irrationally. He had shown them his memories and now he was panicking about his decision. This was the reaction he was hoping for from Hinata; acceptance, even joy. Yet, here he was, panicking like a brain dead moron. Hinata meanwhile was looking at him with a mixture of surprise, joy, sadness and pain. Her hands were shaking as she tried to embrace him again, only for him to move back again. Hinata looked at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"N-Naruto…?"

"I'm not Naruto," he spat. He instantly regretted his words as she recoiled from him.

"Hinata," he began, reaching out slowly with his hand. "Please, calm down. I'm sorry."

Hinata stood still, leaning heavily on her desk. Naruto was at her side. He looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled sadly.

"Bye-bye, Ulquiorra-kun." Before Ulquiorra could respond, the memory was gone. Ulquiorra knew he would never see the memory again. He would have to rely on himself for emotions from here on in. He silently wished the memory peace.

"Hinata," he started again, Anko seemingly ignored again, "Please." With a shyness that surprised him, he laid his hand over hers. Her skin was just as soft as her lips. "Hinata…I'm not the boy you fell in love with."

"Yes you are," she ground out between her sobs. "People change over time. I'm…not the same little girl I was three years ago. You've been gone so long…I don't care what you call yourself. You're still a good person." She laid a hand over his chest and opened his shirt. His Hollow Hole yawned back at her. As he was about to raise his voice in protest, she laid her hands on either side and traced its edges with her fingers. He tried to stop her, but froze as her slender digits entered his Hole.

He stiffened and went ramrod straight. Hinata, looking into his eyes, leant forward and kissed the skin around the Hole.

She smiled at the quiet groan that emerged from his throat. It was a mix of pleasure and surprise. Hinata, unbeknownst to her, was touching Ulquiorra's soul, bringing a new level of closeness to their relationship.

His breath began to quicken and Ulquiorra hurriedly guided her head away from the Hole so he could collect himself.

"I would not go so far as to call myself a good person."

"You did what you needed to survive Naruto…Ulquiorra." He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"And I saw _all_ your memories. I know why you came back." This time, when she kissed his lips, he surrendered. Her breath was sweet on his lips and his hands slowly moved to cup her cheeks. Her hands buried themselves in his hair.

"All that time…And you still loved me."

"We promised to wait for each other, didn't we?" His right hand moved to hold the back of her head, while his left drifted to her right and held it.

Anko watched them with tears in her eyes. '_The poor boy. All that pain and suffering. No human mind can actually comprehend what he has gone through. But…Why hasn't he killed me? He's ruthless enough. His memories show that. Why is showing mercy? Is it because of Hinata? Or because of the marriage contract?'_

Ulquiorra finally broke the kiss with Hinata. "Mitarashi…I will not allow you to relay what you have learnt here."

She held her breath. She was going to die. "This means complications in my plans. I offer you a choice. One, I can knock you out now and the rest of the Village will find you later. Or you can…" His silence left nothing to the imagination.

She was afraid yes, but his interactions with Hinata had mellowed out the fear. She met his eyes and grinned her usual manic smile. "Really, Ulquiorra-kun? You don't give me the other option of joining you?"

"…Pardon?" He sounded surprised. Or at least as surprised as Ulquiorra could be.

"Oh, come on! You remember everything I said to you earlier? I still want to marry you. Actually, I think I may want to marry you more now. You're even more powerful than I thought! Plus…Yeah, I don't like Konoha." At his questioning look, she elaborated. "Hinata-chan as no doubt told you some of what has been going on around here since you…died. To be blunt, I want out. I may be an interrogator, but there is a difference between questioning and torture. Yes, we've always used some…unorthodox methods, but that was mild beatings and genjutsu! This…I saw a man have his face cut off piece by piece until he told us where to find an informant!"

"Effective method. Personally I prefer psychological torture to physical torture." Hinata looked at him askance for a moment but the softening of his eyes told her not to fear.

"Anyway…It's madness here. You yourself saw the guards and soldiers. Konoha is gone. All the old values; the Will of Fire, the importance of teamwork and honour, they're polluted. The Will of Fire is now a Will to Conquer and personal gain is paramount. That and absolute loyalty to the Hi no Teikoku." Ulquiorra nodded. Things really were dire here. No wonder Reio-sama needed someone as powerful as him to bring things to order.

Hinata looked between the two of them. On the one hand, she wanted Ulquiorra all to herself. On the other hand, she understood. Ulquiorra needed love. His soul was nearly broken into nothing. It would take a lot to piece him back together. If…Reio-sama…was right, Ulquiorra had a lot of work to do. He would need all the support he could get. She had always known that whomever she would marry would have more than one spouse. It wasn't something that disturbed her.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," Ulquiorra turned to her. "A-Anko can be trusted. I think, she should stay with us. If you're unsure, you have the marriage contract."

"…I fail to see the importance of that."

Hinata could have slapped herself at her idiocy. Of course he wouldn't know.

"…He's still a wee bit dense, isn't he?" Anko commented flippantly.

After sending her a warning look Hinata elaborated. "A marriage contract means that either fiancé can demand one thing of the other prior to the marriage. The demand has to be met."

"And I demand to be taken with you. You're the only marriage offer I'm likely to get." The last part was added quietly.

"…Very well. Anko, I demand that you keep what you learned here secret until I say you may reveal it."

"Done. May I inconvenience you?"

"Your mere existence seems to be causing me trouble, but very well."

Anko stood up, walked up to him and wrapped him in his arms. "Smile, little bat." Her lips were not as soft as Hinata's. They were harder, but just as smooth, like polished steel. Her skin was the same as her hands moved over his body. He could see Hinata blush as she watched. Hinata's breath was of lavender, while Anko's tasted of dango, the red bean paste dominant on her long serpentine tongue. He looked over at Hinata, who, still blushing, walked over and moved his hands up so he was holding Anko. For about five minutes, Anko kissed him and he responded in a clumsy fashion.

A small part of him, left over from his past was positively giddy at the thought of having two such beautiful and talented wives. However, the vast majority of him was rather concerned. His main fascination had been with Hinata. He didn't really look for anyone-

He groaned. Anko's hands had found his Hole.

"Sensitive, aren't we?"

"Anko, stop…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Anko-_chan_." Her tongue moved down over his chest, the long digit swirling around the rim of his hole.

"Anko-chan," he ground out, "Please stop."

"No." Ulquiorra went stiff. His body shivered in…pleasure. His Hole burned with fire. The feeling was more muted than when Hinata had done it, but it was still invigorating and electric.

Anko finally gave up, leaving Ulquiorra looking rather unsettled. His emerald eyes looked over the both of them with a mix of cold affection and…could it be desire?

"…Very well. It seems, Anko-chan, you shall be leaving with us."

"When are we leaving?"

"…Tonight."

Anko and Hinata started. Why so soon?

"Hinata, now we are reunited, there is no more reason for me to be here. We shall leave with the others and those you can muster. The longer we remain, the more likely Konoha will try to do something to permanently secure my loyalty."

They were about to argue that he was being paranoid, then realised he was right. Konoha would stop at nothing to get his allegiance. Now he had two fiancé's they could hurt to manipulate him. Not to mention Karin.

"When?"

"After dusk. Guards change then. It is the best option."

XXXXXX

"You lucky sod!" Suigetsu laughed. Jugo grinned at Ulquiorra. Karin was likewise highly amused.

"If you are done with your comments, get ready. We are moving the plan forward to tonight."

"Tonight?"  
"My main objective is complete. I've taken what we need from my office, and Anko and Hinata are getting what they need from their homes. Suigetsu, Jugo, go about your missions. Karin, prepare our gift."

XXXXXX

A little later, Hinata returned. She bore a backpack and some sealing scrolls. At her side was her sister, Hanabi. He looked the sisters over, before he raised an eyebrow.

"What of Chou?"

"Uchiha has her seal. He's ordered her to never leave his manor without his permission."

Yet another reason for him to kill Sasuke.

"What have you told Hanabi?"

"She told me about us leaving."

"And what about me?"

Hanabi looked between Ulquiorra and Hinata before she sighed. "She said you're Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Once we are far from here, I shall prove it."

She snorted quietly. "Better than staying here."

"I agree, Hanabi-chan."

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at a grinning Anko. "Are you ready, Anko?"

"You bet, honey." Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

"Refrain from calling me that."

"Okay, darling, Ulqui-kun."

Ulquiorra's fingers twitched. Hinata giggled.

XXXXXX

As the sun kissed the horizon, its golden light fading into the dark of night, the group moved out. Hinata left a small note in her room for her friends. She felt guilty about leaving them, but Ulquiorra had told her that when they followed after them he would accept them. She was smiling at his back as they moved, swift and silent as shadows over the rooftops. The guard posts they passed were empty, save for the odd shinobi, who bore a mask of pain. Jugo snorted at his handiwork. They needed a rout clear, and he had obliged. Suigetsu and Karin had prepared their explosives dotted around Konoha. Soon, Ulquiorra was going to light the fuse.

As they leapt over the walls of the Village and landed in the forest beyond, Ulquiorra turned as the time bombs of explosive tags burst into fire. He nodded as he saw the fires rise. His manor, an armoury and a few other military targets were licked with red flames, coated with burning heat.

"I bet that was satisfying, eh, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Yes, Anko-chan. Extremely," he admitted quietly.

They vanished into the darkness, heading south towards Kiri.

* * *

**And here we go again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**...Okay, I suddenly realise that I'm being a tad exploitive with this story. Then again I suppose all Harem writers are. Out of curiosity are any harem writers women?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the lateness of this. I find it harder to write this story than the other. I suppose because of the added romance. I'm working on Chapter Twenty Two of the main story. Once that is done, I'll go on hiatus for that and do a couple proper length chapters for this, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter Three

As dawn approached, the group were in the forests of southern Hi no Teikoku. Ulquiorra was standing on a knoll, his hands in his pockets, Hinata and Anko standing nearby. Yurei was lounging about around them, resting and awaiting orders.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun, what are we going to do next?"

"The plan is to go to Kiri. While there, we gather the Southern Nations into an alliance to help fight Konoha and Hi no Teikoku. After that, I intend to fight a guerrilla campaign against both the Hi forces and Akatsuki."

"And what about us?" Anko asked, her arms folded.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I am comfortable waging the campaign alone. You will remain in the Southern Nations to help in their efforts."

Hinata looked pained at his words, and Anko glowered at him. "Fuck that."

"…Pardon?"

Anko sighed and turned to Yurei. "Hey, will ya give us a moment with Ulquiorra?"

"Sure." Suigetsu winked at Ulquiorra and grinned as they left, taking a position around in the forest, close enough to cone if called, and far enough so that they wouldn't intrude upon their privacy. Hanabi sent Ulquiorra a dirty look as she went with Karin.

"Ulqui-kun, I'm a jonin in the Torture and Interrogation Division and a former student of Orochimaru. Do you really think I'd be any good to your plan hanging out with the Southern Nations? Or that I'd want to? I've been stuck in that goddamn Village for years, surrounded by pricks. I've been called the 'snake whore', 'Orochimaru's bitch' and more! I want to be free; I want to travel, to fight. I want to live. And, you're forgetting two things."

"And they are?"

"One, we were Konoha-nin. We know all the strategic locations and know were major targets are. Two, we are your fiancé's. Do you think we would let out husband go swanning off and not want to help him?"

Hinata nodded. "Ulquiorra, neither of us are weak. We can help you. We want to help you," she glanced at Anko for more support and the older woman nodded. "We're both experts in our fields. I've developed a version of the Gentle Fist that can kill with a single blow by pumping chakra in the tenketsu and flooding their chakra paths."

Anko whistled and Ulquiorra looked rather impressed.

Anko yawned and looked into his eyes. "Why do you want us out of the way? Most men would want their fiancés with them when they go off to war. We're not going to take no for an answer."

Ulquiorra looked at them for a long hard moment, his emerald eyes on theirs.

He let out a small sigh and inclined his head. "Fine. You will join me on my campaign."

Hinata smiled broadly and hugged him, as he slowly reciprocated. Anko grinned and joined in, hugging him from behind and rubbing his head with a wide grin on her face. Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder at her and let out one of his little sighs.

"What, no hug for me?" she moaned, licking his ear.

"Stop molesting me," he deadpanned, causing Hinata to blush and laugh while Anko cackled like a witch and her left hand slipped to his belt. "_Now,_ Anko."

"Call me Anko-chan or I'll have my way with you here and now." She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Anko-chan, desist or I'll refuse your wifely rights."

"Such as?"

"Children, money, everything."

"Jeeze." She rolled her eyes at Hinata and pecked his cheek. "Hinata gets all the love. I get nothing. Oh, woe is me!" she cried dramatically, pretending to swoon causing Hinata to burst into another fit of chuckles.

"Fine." Wanting to limit the idiocy he would have to suffer today, Ulquiorra turned and gave Anko a hug. "Satisfied, Anko-chan?"

"Nuh-uh. Kiss me."

Ulquiorra complied, placing their lips together. Unlike Hinata, Anko constantly fought for dominance in the kiss. When they were done they broke apart, Anko leering at him and Ulquiorra straightening his clothes.

"Now are you satisfied?"

"Oh, Ulqui-kun, you've only whet my appetite," she replied, licking her lips.

'_She's like a female Nnoitra. Only two things on her mind; pain and sex. And they're probably intertwined.'_

"I suggest we move on. Hinata, did you leave a message for your compatriots?"

"Yes. They'll be sent after me."

"How can we be so sure?" Anko asked. If anyone suspected her friends then they would be the first to fall under suspicion, and were likely to be interrogated. If that happened, they'd be incarcerated if they didn't like their answers, torture them, then execute them. Plus, if the letter was found, it would be taken by ANBU and ROOT.

"I trust my friends."

Anko sweatdropped. "Ulquiorra-kun, you're gonna really need me."

"Why?"

"To offset the blind optimism of this girl!"

"Hey," cried Hinata, annoyed, "They and I have been planning a revolt for some time now."

Anko and Ulquiorra exchanged a look. "If that is the case they should be loyal."

Anko rolled her eyes. "And if they were lying?"

"They would have said to someone. Hinata would be under the Caged Bird Seal at this moment."

Anko raised her hands defensively. "Fine, fine. We'll trust your friends."

Ulquiorra nodded. "We'll wait here for them. Should I speak to Hanabi?"

"Please."

He nodded and walked into the forest to speak to the little girl. Anko and Hinata looked at each other appraisingly. Hinata blushed but remained resolute under the older woman's stare, while Anko smirked at Hinata's questing look.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I propose we get to know each other better."

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay, Anko-san."

"Hey, it's Anko-chan. After all, we're going to be sharing the same husband, as well as being wives."

Hinata went bright red. "P-P-P-Pardon?"

Anko gave a wide snake-like grin. "Oh, didn't you know?"

"N-No! Please explain!" she pleaded.

Anko slid over to her and threw an arm round her shoulder. "Well, the marriage ceremony makes all partners involved spouses. In other words, whenever a Clan leader takes two or more wives, they marry each other as well as him."

She could swear steam was coming out of the younger girl's ears. She was bright tomato red and she glanced between Anko and Ulquiorra who seemed to have convinced the little girl.

"S-S-S-So I-I'm your fiancé?" Anko leered at her.

"Oh, yeah. And I see why Ulqui-kun is so in love with you." She leant in to the girl. "Sweet, soft, beautiful. And so tasty," she licked the young woman's neck and grinned at the moan that came from her before she hurried away.

"A-A-Anko-chan, please," she shivered nervously. "I-I-I'm not exactly…used to this."

"But, you're not against it?" Hinata shyly nodded. "YES!" she screamed, pumping her fist. "This is great! A handsome, badass husband, and a pretty little wife, not objected to a little bisexuality, all in the same moment!"

Suigetsu, who had been the nearest, fell to the ground in a fountain of blood, grinning from ear to ear, his breath laboured and a pleasured look in his eyes.

Ulquiorra returned, with Jugo, Karin and Hanabi in tow. Karin sneered at Suigetsu, who was avoiding looking at Ulquiorra or his fiancé's.

"Suigetsu, what happened?"  
"NOTHING!"

Ulquiorra blinked once before he turned to Anko and Hinata.

"I was just explaining to Hinata that when we marry you, we also become wives to each other, and Suigetsu overheard."

Hanabi's eyes went wide, Jugo coughed and looked away and Karin glanced at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was silent, eyes wide. He opened his mouth slightly to speak, then closed it again, evidently stunned. He cleared his throat for a moment and managed to say, "I see."

Anko grinned and kissed Hinata's cheek. Ulquiorra said nothing, but Jugo and Suigetsu coughed and looked away before Ulquiorra could see their expressions. Hanabi was glancing between the three of them a fairly amused look on her face.

"Well, I suggest that we wait now for the rest of your friends to arrive."

XXXXXX

Tsunade glared at the retrieval team standing across her desk. She was concerned that sending out this particular group, afraid they might turn traitor. However, she trusted that their senseis would keep them on a leash. She trusted their loyalty to Konoha completely, and she couldn't really afford to hold these squads back. They were among the best in Konoha and they would need them against the group with Ulquiorra.

"You are aware why you are here; Ulquiorra and his group have fled Konoha, causing damage to armoury district twelve. They have left with Hyūga Hinata and Hanabi, along with Mitarashi Anko."

Shikamaru snorted. "Troublesome." Tsunade sent him a warning look, and he clamped his jaw shut.

"Anyway, your mission is to recapture the escapees."

Kurenai spoke up next. "Hokage-sama, there is a problem with your plan."

"And that is?"

"How are we meant to deal with Ulquiorra? He killed Akasuna no Sasori and Orochimaru. He is beyond our capabilities."

"In a one-on-one fight certainly. However, I believe that in a group of your size, it should prove little issue. Particularly with a Nara, Yamanaka and yourself to trap him." Kurenai nodded in understanding. "Asuma, you're in charge of this mission."

Asuma nodded. "We'll head of immediately after we have gathered supplies. He does have a head start with his kekkei genkai so we'll need food and so on."

"Very well. This is classified as an S-Rank mission. Good luck."

XXXXXX

The conspirators hurried to their respective homes, packing all they believed that they would need. Shikamaru glanced up at the letter that had been found in Hinata's room. A seal had been placed on it, preventing anyone but Shikamaru from opening it. They had been lucky that nobody had tried to break the seal. He finished packing and opened it, his eyes skimming across the text, narrowing until the end, where his eyes went as wide as saucers.

_Shikamaru,_

_This is going to sound crazy, but we have to move now. With luck, you'll be the group sent after us, so you won't have to sneak out after us. Anyway, Ulquiorra is part of our plan now, if not our leader. You remember what he said about souls? Well, he's spoken to Naruto. I know that sounds crazy but please, hurry after us. He can explain. We'll be south of Konoha opposite the great bay._

_Hinata_

Shikamaru slowly put the letter in his pocket. Perhaps they needed Ino to perform a psychological evaluation when they caught up.

He hurried out to the meeting place, finding that their sensei's weren't here yet.

Kiba looked up and raised his hand in a salute. Shikamaru tossed him the letter.

Kiba's reaction was as expected. "The fuck!?"

Everyone crowded around him and hurriedly read.

"I knew she was on the brink but, what on earth is she talking about?" Tenten asked.

Shino threw in his opinion. "Ulquiorra's kekkei genkai allows the consumption of souls. Accepting such a bizarre power, the next logical step is to assume that he can speak with the dead as well. He probably had a word with Naruto…However; all logic says this is probably the ranting of a deranged mind manipulated by Ulquiorra."

Lee shook his head. "No. Hinata's mind was filled with the strength of youth. I doubt Ulquiorra could manipulate her."

"She says he spoke to a boy who's been dead three years."

"…Okay I see your point."

"Still, it is a good opportunity to leave Konoha. We can use it to prepare our assault on the Council."

"Ahem." They all spun around. Might Guy, Kurenai and Asuma stood there. Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain what you're talking about?"

Guy folded his arms and glared at Lee and Tenten, while Asuma looked over the Ino-Shika-Cho, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Shikamaru waved a hand, in the ANBU style for, 'defensive formation'. The others around him fanned out, forming a defensive square before bring his hands together in a swift brief clap and then folding his arms. "We, Kurenai-sensei, are rebelling. We have no more intention of following Konoha after what it did to Naruto and what it is doing to the rest of the world."

"You speak freely of treason," Asuma said, drawing one of his blades.

"Only to keep you occupied. My **Kagemane no Jutsu **was activated some time ago."

"That odd little clap, eh?" Asuma nodded. "So, care for some help?"

"…What?" Ino said, similar surprise among the others.

Guy gave them a thumbs up, great rivers of tears pouring down his face in a cartoonish manner, his eyes and eyebrows somehow even larger. "Lee, Tenten, the rebellious fires of youth burn bright within you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"

The two hugged, their bizarre and vile pseudo-genjutsu hanging behind them. Tenten grimaced and turned away from her teammates in disgust. Akamaru whimpered and hid behind Kiba from the sight.

Asuma chortled and flicked his knife away. "Well, in all honesty I never liked the place. The old man tried to convince me out of it. But, I never felt happy about it. The Will of Fire never sat right with me. Besides, Kurenai and I don't want our kids brought up in a place like this."

Kurenai nodded. "And I for one shall never forgive what it has done to you all." '_Especially Hinata,'_ she added privately.

Shikamaru slowly released the jutsu. He knew his sensei was telling the truth. Besides, if their sensei's were lying, Ulquiorra could kill them.

"So," Guy marched beside Lee and Tenten, following the Shikamaru as the group moved south, "How long has this rebellion been in the works?"

"Since the day Ulquiorra arrived."

"Not very long then," Asuma commented. "Did you have a plan?"

"Yes. No plan."

Asuma glanced at him. "That's not like you, Shikamaru."

"Exactly."

Asuma chuckled. "I wonder how Cifer is going to take all this."

"Poorly. He doesn't seem one for such idiocy as this." He paused and held out a hand to Kiba, who passed the letter to him. Shikamaru passed it on to Asuma. The Sarutobi glanced over it and raised an eyebrow.

"We shouldn't let Kurenai see this. She'll-"

Kurenai, overhearing this, took it and read. Asuma let out a long groan.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
